The Wheel of Messed Up Relationships
by knjjonasfan
Summary: The sequel to The World of Color FanFiction. A mysterious ferris wheel appears in the Walt Disney World Magic Kingdom Park. While trying to figure out where it came from, relationship problems arise between everyone. A lot of OOC.
1. Attention Readers

Thank you so much for reading this story! KKandPercy and I really appreciate it and loved writing this story together. We are proud to say that there is a sequel that is currently being written. YES! There will be more Wilby and Famanda moments and possibly so more relationship scenarios. You'll just have to read to see. The fanfiction will be called "The Wheel of Messed Up Relationships". So, if you liked this story, you will definitely LOVE the sequel. Again, thank you for being a wonderful audience.


	2. I'm Losing My Cap

*****Disclaimer: All original material such as characters belong to Ridley Pearson.*****

* * *

The Kingdom Keepers were finally back in Orlando, after dealing with Chernabog in California Adventure. It was the first night of crossing back over into Walt Disney World.

"Ah, it feels so good to be back in Disney World," Amanda sighed.

Philby then rapped, "Yo, welcome to the land o'…Disney, yeah!"

Everyone stared at him for seconds. "What?" Philby asked.

"Seriously, you're trying to rap, again?" Maybeck asked.

Philby argued, "What do you mean by 'trying'?" Then he started rapping again, "The boy you see before your eyes is the one who raps to the beat of time."

Finn said, "You know that doesn't rhyme."

"I don't rhyme cause it takes too much time!" Philby rapped.

Everyone groaned in unison.

The Kingdom Keepers started towards the castle to go up to Escher's Keep. While walking, Charlene pointed out, "Hey guys, where's the castle? There's a huge ferris wheel in its spot."

Everyone looked to where the castle was supposed to be.

"Um, Charlie, the castle isn't gone. The ferris wheel is just blocking it, duh!" Maybeck teased. Charlene lowered her head in embarrassment.

Finn added, "Um, guys, I think you're missing the big picture…"

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Really? You don't see the problem with this picture," Finn said while gesturing to the ferris wheel. Everyone stared blankly at the ferris wheel for seconds. After moments of silence, Charlene said, "It's sooooo pretty!"

Finn face-palmed. "No! Why is there a ferris wheel in front of the castle? Where did it come from?"

"Jeez, calm down, before you lose your cap again," Maybeck teased.

"Ugh, again, with the cap! I didn't lose my hat!" Finn said.

Maybeck replied, "Wow, you still don't get it."

"Get what? What's there to get? My hat is right here!" Finn said while pulling it out of his back pocket. Maybeck face-palmed.

Philby interrupted, "Um, Finn's right. Where did the ferris wheel come from?"

"They must have placed it there in memory of us holding hands for the first time," Willa said while smiling and standing close to Philby. Philby slid away from her inch by inch.

"Anyway," said Finn. "We need to find out why they added a ferris wheel here."

"Maybe it's there because they wanted to add a new ride," said Philby, while watching to make sure Willa wasn't trying to do anything weird. Ever since the California trip, Philby and Willa's relationship had been awkward for him. Willa was scaring him. She had been so clingy ever since they kissed. She was everywhere he was. At the Disney Parks. The seat next to him on the plane ride. Even in his dreams. Philby liked Willa a lot, but she was really freaking him out. He wished his problems were more like Finn and Amanda's.

Finn and Amanda were in an awkward state. Finn had put two and two together, realizing that every time he and Amanda were together, Amanda would be in danger. She was either captured, tied up, or close to dying. Finn couldn't stand the thought of something horrible happening to Amanda. So, in order to protect her, Finn was trying to keep as far away from her as possible.

Meanwhile, Amanda was trying to be closer to Finn. She really liked him, and had been expecting her to ask her out since they kissed in California. But Finn hadn't really talked to her since the trip back. She couldn't figure out why he was ignoring him. Did she do something wrong?

"Am I being as clingy as Willa was with Philby?" Amanda thought to herself.

Willa turned around, "Wha?"

"Oops! Did I say that out loud?" Amanda asked embarrassed.

"Okay," Finn said awkwardly. "Let's split up and figure out where the ferris wheel came from."

Amanda said to Finn, "I'll come with you."

"Um," Finn hesitated. "Why don't the girls go one way, and the guys go another?"

"Oh," Amanda sighed disappointed. "Okay."

Finn, Philby, and Maybeck headed towards the firehouse to talk to Wayne. If anyone would know why there was ferris wheel in the park, it would be him. In the mean time, Amanda, Jess, Willa, and Charlene were on their way to take a closer look at the ferris wheel. Maybe they could find some kind of clue as to where it came from.

Amanda sighed. The others ignored her and kept walking, trapped in their own little world of problems. Amanda sighed again. Still, no one seemed to notice. Again, she sighed louder.

"What is your problem?" Jess asked annoyed.

"Oh, nothing," Amanda replied.

Jess stared at her. "Seriously, the sighing has got to stop if you don't have a problem."

"Well…" Amanda started.

"Is this one of the sob stories?" Jess asked.

Willa added, "Ooo, I like sob stories!"

* * *

"So, you and Amanda haven't spoken much since California," Maybeck said.

Finn asked, "What's your point?"

"You must be a horrible kisser!" Maybeck laughed.

* * *

"Well, has anyone noticed that Finn has been ignoring me since we kissed?" Amanda asked.

"Not at all! I've been too busy staring at Philby," Willa replied.

* * *

"Ugh, I wish I was in that situation. Willa won't stop following me around and staring at me," Philby commented.

"I'M NOT A HORRIBLE KISSER!" Finn argued.

* * *

"How about you, Charlene? The way Maybeck was jealous of the thought of you dancing with another guy," Willa said.

"What are you talking about?" Charlene asked clueless.

* * *

"Yeah, well, I'm happy to be single," Maybeck said proudly.

"What are you talking about? You went ballistic when I told you Charlene was dancing with another guy!" Philby argued.

"No I didn't!" Maybeck fought back.

* * *

The girls became quiet. Jess was tired of not having a guy around like the others. Then, she said loudly, "I wish my Prince Charming would come and save me!" Silence. "Really? Nothing?"

"I know who my Prince Charming is," Willa said gleefully.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "I wish mine would speak to me."

* * *

The guys were now at Wayne's front door. Finn was about to knock on the door as Wayne opened it. Finn jumped back paranoid and put his hands up in a karate chop move. Wayne smiled. " I'm glad you guys had a nice trip."

"How did you- Whhhaa?" Finn tried to get a sentence together but was too in shock to say anything.

"What Prince Charming over here is trying to say is," Maybeck said. "Since he is a wimp and is scared of everything, how did you know we were coming?"

"Eh, when you get old you know things."

"Or there's a video camera right there." Philby said while pointing to the obvious camera in the bush.

Wayne laughed. "When you get old you'll understand how fun it is to mess with people. Like that snake right there." Finn screamed. "I'm kidding. Come on in, won't you?" Finn stared at Wayne evilly.

Inside the tiny apartment Finn told Wayne about the ferris wheel in front of the castle.

"Ferris Wheel? Finn, I think you might be, ah, what do the kids say these days? Oh, losing your cap."

"My hat's right here though!" He held up his hat.

Wayne looked at him weird. "When did the ferris wheel arrive?"

"Today, I guess," said Philby.

"Are you losing your cap too?" asked Wayne.

"No. There is really a huge ferris wheel there! Wouldn't you know? Didn't you put it there?"

"Me? Heavens know. I'm not that crazy."

"You have to come out here and see this thing! It's huge!" said Maybeck who wasn't paying attention to what was going on but figured he had to say something since Finn was staring at his hat confused and watching Philby blab about the dumb ferris wheel. Maybeck liked getting to the point. Have the old guy see the freaking ferris wheel in the freaking park. Was that so hard?

"Fine. I will come see this Ferris wheel."

"YES!", said Maybeck proud that he his awesomeness had convinced Wayne to come with them to see the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

"IT'S SOOO PRETTY!" Charlene yelled in delight.

"Just like Philby!" Willa sighed in happiness.

"UGH. WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT!" said Jess.

"What? Say how much I LOVE Philby?"

"That too."

" AND HOW AWEOSME HE IS."

"No."

"AND HOW RED HIS HAIR IS!"

"Yeah, its as red as a tomato."

"AND HOW HE HAS FRECKLES!"

"So many you should call him 'Spot'."

"AND HOW SMART HE IS!"

Jess said, " AND HOW STUPID HE IS!"

"YEAH!" Willa paused for a moment. "Hey… That's mean.. That's Maybeck!"

"NOT IS NOT!" yelled Charlene randomly. The other girls started at her. Charlene coughed. "Um, I mean, uh, duuhh, of course he is." The girls left her alone.

Amanda stared at the Ferris wheel. "Why does it look familiar?"

"Maybe it's because it looks like the one in California," said Jess.

"Hmm. I guess it does." She paused. "Maybe we should talk to someone who is working the ride."

"Good idea."

Charlene, Willa, Amanda, and Jess walked to the ride looking for a worker, but there was no one there. The wheel was moving, but there was no one on it.

"Where is everyone?" Amanda asked.

" OMG! LOOK! PHILBY'S HERE!" said Willa. They all turned around to see Wayne and the guys walking towards the wheel. Finn pointed to the Ferris wheel and Wayne looked annoyed. The girls walked to them.

"I don't see any Ferris Wheel," said Wayne.

"It was right there!" Finn said.

Jess said, "How can you not see it! It's huge!" She turned to the Wheel and it was missing. They all saw the castle, but no Ferris Wheel.

They were all silent with the jaws to the ground. "If you need anything I will be busy," said Wayne walking away. He thought these kids were smarter.

"I lost my cap!" said Finn.

"It's okay, Finn. We'll prove that you aren't crazy," said Amanda.

"What?" Finn asked confused once again. "No! I lost my hat!"

Maybeck face-palmed.


End file.
